I Don't Mind
by snuggle boo
Summary: Most people who date smokers hate it when their partner smoke but Vorona does not mind one bit. Shizuo x Vorona   Izaya x Namie referenced


**I don't mind**

**Ok so this is one of my first REAL fanfics and I am so nervous. Two things I wish for are that this isn't too OOC and pleasesssssss review guys. I just want to thank Kagetora no Tsume because I used a small reference from "A Shared Apartment" (BTW you guys should read that it's very good!) referring to Namie and Vorona.**

It's was about a quarter after nine as a blond man who appeared to be dressed as a bartender walked out of a bakery. Following along the side of him was a shorter (and slightly lighter) blond haired woman wearing a sleeveless white collared shirt with matching white boots, and a pair of red shorts. Now the bakery they had existed closed half an hour ago. "Sorry for holding up guys up." said Shizuo

"Oh no, believe me it was no trouble at all" said the bakery owner as he moved to lock the bakery door "anything for my favorite customers!" he finished waving goodbye.

"Yes...Thank You!" Vorona said bowing her head in respect. Vorona turned around to see Shizuo already at the end of the block, so she ran trying to catch up to him.

"Wait up, Senpai!" she said in between gasps of air. "Oh, don't worry I wasn't leaving, I just came to light a smoke" replied Shizuo.

"Ok, let's go". Vorona nodded in agreement. They had been walking for about ten minutes now. Both of them hating the uncomfortable silence, Vorona was the first to speak. "Senpai, how long have we been…" she paused looking through her language notebook "…dating?" She finished with a slight blush on her face, starting at the ground ahead of her rather than look at the man standing next to her.

"Huh where did that come from?" Shizuo replied surprised by her sudden query. She just shrugged her shoulders in response. "Let's see how long have we been dating?" the blond bodyguard asked himself. "I asked you." She stated dully with a slight undertone of irritation in her voice. "OK, OK he said with a slight chuckle "we've been dating for about a month now."

"So, why do you ask?"

"I only asked because we haven't kissed yet. I mean it is normal for a couple to kiss, yess?

"We'll, yeah but it all seems kind of random, is that the only reason?"

"W-what or couuuurse it's the only reason." She replied chuckling nervously.

**Flashback**

About a week ago Tom, Shizuo, and Vorona had just finished working. Since they had just finished a longer than usual day Tom had wanted to celebrate by going out for a round of drinks, Shizuo had agreed saying he didn't have anything else to do (he did not want to go to Russia sushi and it was the day of the week where he and Vorona went go get cake), he had asked Vorona if he wanted to go too but she declined. Vorona wasn't really into drinking anyway not like she could she was only 19! So she decided to just go home and catch up on her reading. As she was walking home she saw….her! That stupid exscientist and current secretary, she couldn't stand her because not only did she get into a fight with her and had gotten cut by her scalpel but she was also the girlfriend of that worm Izaya Orihara, the man who put her Senpai in jail once!

"Well, well, well if it isn't the blonde motorcyclist. What actually having to walk now?" Namie said in a mocking tone.

"Hahaha that was so funny I forgot to, how you say, chuckle" she responded in a dully and agitated tone.

"Anyway where are you off too' Namie asked curious as to why she was in such a hurry.

"That's none of your business but if you really want to know I'm going home so I can relax, read and get the hell away from you.

"Well I see your manners haven't changed since the last time we met." Namie said "I'm just heading over to Russia sushi to meet up with Izaya."

"Ah a beast and an even bigger beast how romantic!" Vorona replied mockingly. "Look there's no need to be jealous just because Izaya and I have a better relationship than you too!"

"What!" Vorona screamed being completely caught off guard and flustered by this statement.

"I mean it's not my fault you guys haven't ever kissed yet I mean what is this grade school!" she said now laughing loudly out of amusement of Vorona's now hot red face.

"Oh poor Vorona it might not even be your fault maybe Shizuo just doesn't love you or maybe he's just in love with your body, **orrrr **maybe it's because you lack a body" she said pointing in the direction of her chest.

Vorona looked down to where she was now pointing. "Oh, shut up it's not my fault you're just a tramp!"

"Please your one to talk! What's with the zipper to your suit it goes all the way to your stomach?" Namie replied no longer removed but agitated.

"And what about what you're where a skirt that is way too short to even consider it a miniskirt and a sweater that's just two sizes too tight!"

"Look here I'm not trying to flaunt anything, I just have. Besides I don't have any more time to waste with you I'm going to be late." She said as she started to walk off."It's been… entertaining."

"Hmp, I can't say the same" Vorona left it at that not wanting to fall for anymore of that woman's mind tricks.

When Vorona had arrived home she tried to concentrate on her reading but she couldn't stop thinking about what Namie had said 'maybe Shizuo doesn't like you'. Vorona knew deep in her heart that Shizuo obviously did not just want her body because he would have done something by now. But when it came to not loving her she knew he did but still…she had her doubts.

**Back to the present**

"Well let's see uhh…" he answered hesitantly avoiding her eyes. "We'll?" she said in response, looking for his eyes. He sighed in defeat knowing she wasn't going to drop this subject any time soon. "Look I'm…" he stated trailing off into an incomprehensible murmur. "Hmmmmm couldn't quite hear that last part Senpai." She chimed in a comical tone.

"I said I'm waiting for the right moment…" he said forcing it through his clenched teeth and lit cigarette. "…I mean between beating the shit out of people to protect Tom-san, making sure Izaya stays the **hell** out of Ikebukuro, and fighting off those stupid gangs my schedule can get pretty booked. "He continued. Vorona just responded with an intent glare that could probably scare the hell out of a little kid.

"And I…I don't want to force myself onto you or anything!" he blurted out, afraid that the ex-assassin might get mad again. "Alright then anything else what's my favorite hobbies, my family, any ex-girlfriends hit me I ready." He exclaimed energetically. "No, No", Vorona chuckled, "I think that's enough".

'Hmmmm, he can be so weal and kind-hearted sometimes and yet sp strong, ahhh I guess that's why he's sooo cute!" the female bodyguard thought to herself. Before either one of them realized it they had reached Vorona's apartment. "We'll here it is I guess I'll be seeing you Monday" he said slightly uncomfortably not sure whether or not it was the "right moment".

"Sayonara, Shizuo-Senpai" she expressed her thanks by running towards him and attacking him with a hug, Shizuo being caught off guard almost fell over but quickly regained his balance and hugged her back.

'Right now would be a perfect moment to kiss her why won't you kiss her? Ahhhhh so stupid!"

Soon enough they both let go of each other, Vorona headed for door and Shizuo headed in the opposite direction walking home to his apartment. Vorona was just about to grab her keys when…

"Oh, Shizuo I forgot to tell you something" she exclaimed walking towards him.

"Huh?"

"Most people hate it when there partner smoke because it leaves a bad smell" she proclaimed joyfully in a suspicious way.

She snatched the lit cigarette from Shizuo's mouth. "Vorona what th-"

Before he could finish his question she deeply kissed him, closing her eyes. At first Shizuo was shocked but then...he kissed her back deepening the kiss. Soon enough they both separated from lack of oxygen. Now Shizuo had a deep blush on his face.

"But you see Senpai, I don't mind?"


End file.
